Trainers of Fortune
by LiOnHeArT2
Summary: PKMNSoF Crossover. Whoever played Soldier of Fortune, know what they can expect. Violence and gore. Chapters up: 5Unknown. I'm open for ideas, but this story will be put on CANCELLED for the time being.
1. Introduction

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon or Soldier of Fortune (actually, I own SoF, 1 and 2, but as games), and this story will focus mainly on terrorist activities (like in these astounishing games). I know, it may sound cruel, but I tried to make this fanfic as "neutral" as I could. There will be a LOT of violence and gore in this fic. You've been warned!

**Introduction **

It was night. The air was black, and the only thing that was obscurring the stars above were the clouds that floated by. It was quiet, and sounds of Pokemon could be heard in the fields, forests and hills. But then the peaceful silence was disturbed. A noise filled the air. An army helicopter, grey-ish colored, flew through the night, en route to it's destination. On board were, besides the pilot and co-pilot, two persons and one Pokemon. Their nametags read: A. Ketchum, and M. Waterflower. The Pokemon was a Pikachu.

"Major Ketchum, Major Waterflower, ETA is ten minutes. Make sure you're ready.", the co-pilot said. "Roger.", both persons confirmed. "Almost showtime. Ready buddy?", Ash asked Pikachu. "Pika.", it replied. "You ready too?", Ash asked Misty. "Sure am. Let's give 'em Hell.", she replied. "Couldn't say it better.", Ash said, and checked his equipment. He loaded his .44 pistol, putted it in his holster and secured it, and attached it around his upper right leg. He took a M4 rifle, with an underbarrel M203 grenade launcher, loaded it, and putted it aside for the moment. He took out a few handgrenades, and attached them at his jacket. As his last weapon, he took out a commando knife, and attached that to his lower left leg. He adjusted his headset, took his spare ammunition and some C4, and stored it in his backpack. Then he waited for the moment to drop.

Misty readied her gear as well. She loaded her 9mm pistol, and holstered it. Taking her 5.56mm sniper rifle, she checked the scope, and loaded the weapon. Then she reached for her Raptor 5.56mm sub-machinegun and loaded it. She grabbed her handgrenades, and attached them to her jacket. She then took her knife, and attached it to her belt. After storing her ammunition in her pack, she adjusted her headset as well, and after a test with Ash to see if it worked, she too waited for the moment to drop. But both of them will never forget that dreadful day when they ended up like this.

-------------------------------------------------

FLASHBACK, TEN YEARS EARLIER

-------------------------------------------------

Ash, Misty, Brock and all their Pokemon arrived at Pallet Town. Ash had just won the Johto League, and achieved his goal of becoming a Master. After all the parties, he decided to return to Pallet Town. But happy times never last very long, and Ash was going to find that out, the hard way.

A few days later, he took a hike into the mountains with Misty. Brock had decided that now Ash's journey was over, to return to Pewter City. After hiking for a few days, Misty and Ash finally confess their feelings for eachother, and became (sort off) engaged at that very moment. When they decided to head back, a helicopter flew over them, with a red 'R' on it. Not paying much attention to it, the continued their way. Then they saw multiple pillars of black smoke. The ran to Pallet, but it was too late. The town was going up in flames. All of the houses were burning. Ash and Misty hurried to his house, and found Delia severely wounded outside. Mimie lay dead on the ground, a few feet away from her. Ash holded his mother, who was shot, and she explained that TR was behind all this. Only a few people survived, and the took shelter in Viridian City. She told him that she always would be proud of him, and of Misty too. Then her eyes closed for good. Ash cried for a long time. After he found the curage to stand up, he and Misty began to look for other survivors. Professor Oak was nowhere to be seen, and Gary and Tracy were also gone. Then they buried Ash's mother, and her Pokemon Mimie next to her. Swearing revenge, he and Misty joined up with the army one year later. 

They learned that their friends, Gary, Tracey and Brock, had also joined up. Gary told Ash that Professor Oak had been killed in a firefight with TR soldiers, while he tried to help a few people. They also learned that TR had became the greatest terrorist organisation in the world. Ash and Misty decided to join up with an anti-terrorist organisation, while the rest of their friends joined the regular army. For the next seven years, they were trained in all kinds of combat, weaponry and tactics. Pikachu was also trained for that time, and became the first Pokemon in their organisation that could be sent on missions. Both of them became the youngest majors ever, and were the best team in the world. In the past two years, the three of them, including Pikachu, had been in the most dangerous missions around the world. And this is one of those.

------------------------

END FLASHBACK

------------------------

"Approaching dropzone. Secure your ropes.", the co-pilot said. Ash and Misty stood up, and hooked up their ropes. Ash secured Pikachu on his chest. The helicopter hovered above a part of a forest, somewhere in Johto. "Goodluck.", the co-pilot said. Ash, Misty and Pikachu looked at him, and putted their thumbs up. Then Ash jumped out of the helicopter, followed by Misty. After releasing themselves from their ropes, the helicopter flew off. After the sound of the helicopter had vanished, Ash checked his watch. "11:23:54.", he said. Misty looked at her watch. "Check.", she replied. Ash took his M4, and released Pikachu, who was completly camouflaged, just as it's teammates. "There you go, buddy.", Ash said. "Well, the camp shouldn't be to far away.", Misty said, while she checked her compass. "Due north from our drop off, 2.5 miles.", she continued, and putted the compass away. "Let's go. We don't want to keep our friends waiting, do we?", Ash grinned. "Of course not.", Misty replied, while taking her Raptor. Then, without a sound, they left for their target, deep inside the forest.

"So, what are we waiting for? Shouldn't we check the place were we heared that helicopter?", a soldier said. He had a soldier uniform as clothing, and carried an AK-47. On his upper right chest stood a red 'R'. "Nah, that thing just flew by. Don't worry about it. And if someone is coming, we will be ready for them.", another soldier said. He was dressed the same way as veryone else in the camp. Except he didn't carry an AK-47, but a M-60. He also he a red 'R', just like everyone else in the camp. "Well, if you say so. By the way, when do we have patrol duty? I'm sick of it, you know. Jus walking around, nothing happens. It just makes me sick!", the first soldier said. "Well, get used to it. We are going now. The first patrol has just returned.", the other soldier said, and walked to his partner. "Let's go, pal. Just forget about your paranoid feelings, and I promise this patrol will soon be over.". Both of them walked outside the gate, and left for their patrol. But someone was watching them, from the bushes in the forest, through the scope of a sniper rifle.


	2. Mission One: The Settlement

****

2. Mission One: The Settlement

Misty looked through the scope, while lying in the bushes. Ash had kneeled beside her, and looked to his binoculars. "Let's see here, two patrols, consist of two. I see eight soldiers in the camp, and three nests, armed with M-60's. Four tents, one guarded, the other three not. That's it.", he said, and putted his binoculars away. "Take out the patrol, I move in, taking out the nests. Then try to keep the rest off me. Come on, Pikachu.", he told her. "Gotcha. Let's do this.", she replied. Ash moved out quietly and Pikachu was on his tail. With his M4 aimed at the patrol, he walked slowly to the first nest. He turned his headset on. "Alright, Misty. Their all yours.", he said. "Roger that. Take care, Ash.", she replied. "Wait and see. Out.", he said. He had reached the nest, and placed a C4 charge at one of the poles. He then moved to the other.

Misty took careful aim, and shot the two guards down. Both had now a nice new hole in their heads. She contacted Ash. "Patrol is out. How's your progress?", she asked. "Moving out to the third nest.", he answered. "Once this is set, I return. Out.". Ash walked to the third nest, and placed his third charge. He then took the same way back. "And? All set?", Misty asked him when he got back. Ash pulled out a small detonator. "We'll see that soon enough.", he grinned. Ans while he pressed the button, he let Hell break loose on the camp.

The three nests were completely destroyed. Ash stood up, and aimed his M4 at the soldiers that rushed out the camp. He took a few shots, and the duck back in cover. "Go left! And stay out of sight!", he told Misty. "Gotcha! Let's give it to 'em!", she said, and moved out, aiming her Raptor at the soldiers in the camp. After shooting two of them, she took cover. Ash pulled out a grenade and threw it to the soldiers. A loud explosion and a lot of blood confirmed a direct hit. Ash rushed the camp. "Misty, cover me!", he said through his headset. "You got it!", she replied. Ash took a small peek inside, and saw a few soldiers running away. Stepping out of cover, he shot them. Misty took a few soldiers with her sniper rifle. After a few minutes, all the soldiers were dead. Ash entered the command tent. He found a cowering colonel with a handgun. "Be smart and put the gun away, and tell me everything that I want to know. Be dumb and get killed slowly and painfully.", Ash said, pointing his .44 at the colonel's private parts. He understood the message and threw the gun away. "Now, let's have a nice chat.", Ash grinned.

"And that is all?", Ash said, while keeping his gun aimed at the colonel. "Y..Yes. We are working for TR, and planned a hit on the Pokemon Centres in this region, if the goverment didn't met our demands.", the colonel said. "So the rumours were true. Well, that clears up that part. And I suggest that TR is supplying you with weapons, soldiers and equipment?", Ash asked. "Yes, that's true.", the colonel answered. Ash contacted Misty, who was cleaning up the camp. "I have all that we need to know. Have you found a way out of here?", he asked. "Yeah, a jeep is standing here. We could use it to get away.", she replied. "Copy that. Out.", Ash said. "Were leaving, and you will come along with us. In exchange for everything you know, we will protect you.", he told the colonel. The colonel stood up. "You don't understand. Even if I am protected, they still will find me and kill me.", he said. "Well, I can't just leave you, can I?", Ash said, and walked up to the colonel. "I have my orders.", he said, and knocked the colonel unconcious. He picked him up, and carried him outside, to the jeep. "Watch him, I'll be right back. Start the engine. Pikachu, come with me.", Ash said. Misty did what she was told, and waited. Ash left with a couple of charges and placed them around the camp. Pikachu placed some as well. Then the returned, and jumped in the jeep. "Let's get out of here.", Ash said, and pushed the detonator. A loud explosion finished the rest.

"Well done. Mission accomplished.", a man said. Ash, Misty and Pikachu stood in a debriefing room, along with the head of the organisation. "What about our colonel?", Ash asked. "He's interrogated, and we have placed him under constant security. Nothing will happen to him.", the leader said. "But still we haven't…", he continued, but then the phone rang. The leader picked it up. "Yes? Yes, that's me. What? When? And where was that? Alright, we'll send someone right away.", he said, and hung up. "May I ask what that was about?", Ash asked. "Yes. A gang that is loyal to TR, has invaded the train station in Goldenrod City. Some civilians are killed, along with the security agents and SWAT agents. The terrorist have some hostages. The police need our assistance immediatly.", the leader said. "When do we leave?", Misty asked. "Not 'we', only Ash will go on this one. Pikachu stays here as well.", the leader answered. "Why? I mean, doesn't Ash need any help?", she asked. "No. If we send more of our operatives, it could endanger this mission. Besides, SWAT agents will assist him.", the leader concluded. "Misty, I have no choice, I do this one alone.", Ash said. "When do I leave?". "Right now. Your equipment can be picked up at the armoury. There's a helicopter waiting on the roof. Good luck.", the leader said. Ash walked out the door, and turned back for a moment. "Thanks.", he said, and left the room.

Ash walked to the armoury. He showed his pass to the guard. "Okay, everthing is in order, Major.", the guard said. Ash nodded, and walked inside. "Ah, Major Ketchum. I have your equipment here.", the technician said. "I see. Thanks.", Ash said. On the table in front of him lay all the weapons and equipment that Ash needed: his knife, a 9mm pistol with ammo, a B-42 12 gauge shotgun with ammo, a few stungrenades, his headset, body armour, and a first aid kit. Ash loaded his weapons, and putted the rest of his equipment in his backpack. "Gotta go. See ya." , he told the technician. "I wish you good luck on your mission.", the technician said. Ash grinned, and turned around. "That's what everybody says.", he said, and made his way to the roof, where the helicopter was waiting. Ash climbed aboard, and the helicopter flew off to Goldenrod City.


	3. The Gang War

****

3. The Gang War

During the helicopter flight, Ash checked his watch. "Major Ketchum, ETA is five minutes. Get ready, sir.", the pilot said. "Roger that.", Ash replied. Five minutes later, Ash walked out of the helicopter, and headed to the SWAT team. While taking his B-42, he looked around. He spotted the SWAT captain, and walked up to him. "What's the situation so far? Any differences?", Ash asked the SWAT captain. "Well, a few men of my squad have been able to rescue the hostages. But most of them were killed, although the hostages are safe. They claim to have a bomb that can destroy the entire city, and I'm sure that they will detonate it if they want.", the captain said. "Looks like I have just arrived in time. Leave the rest to me.", Ash said. "Good. My men will try to assist you, if you need them.", the captain said. Ash walked to the entrance. "That's okay. I'll see if I need them. Keep in contact.", Ash said, and turned his headset on. He then raised his shotgun and entered the train station.

It was not a pretty sight. Across the hall lay several bodies, both gang members and SWAT agents. A few of them were dismembered, missing an arm or looked, in some cases, even worse. Ash had seen this many times, but still it was a gruesome sight to behold. "Major, you are now in the main hall. The control room is still under enemy command. We think that the bomb is located there. My men have secured the ground level.", the captain said. "Roger that. Out.", Ash replied, and walked out of the hall, up the stairs.

Ash walked slowly around the first floor. He saw a sign, which said 'Platform 1-2', with an arrow pointing to the left. Under it stood 'Platform 3-4', with an arrow to the right. Ash decided to go left. While walking with his back to the wall, he reached the corner. He could hear two gangmembers talk. "Man, that those idiots from SWAT believed that story about that bomb. And now we can take all the time we need to find a way out of here!", one of them said. Ash took a peek around the corner, and spotted them with their backs turned to him. _"So that's it. They made up a story so that they can find a way to get out of here. But that ain't gonna happen while I'm around."_, Ash thought. He putted his B-42 away, and took his 9mm pistol. He took aim, and fired two shots. A few seconds later the gangmembers lay face down, with a bullethole in their heads. Blood was flowing out of it. Ash contacted the SWAT captain. "Captain, I have news. There isn't any bomb in the station. It was just a cover-up they used to get away here.", Ash said. "Damn! I send my men in now!", the captain replied. "No. I finish this. But have your men ready. Out.", Ash said. He holstered his pistol, and took his shotgun again. He had to capture their leader before it was too late. But when he walked up the platform, three thugs appeared from a room. When they saw Ash, they raised their weapons and fired.

Ash took cover immediatly, and fired his shotgun a couple of times. He shot one of the thugs, and the blast took away his left arm from the elbow. Screaming in pain, the thug fell down on his knees. Ash fired once more, and silenced him. The remaining two thugs had also taken cover, one around the corner of the room, and one behind a pillar. Every now and then they fired their weapons at Ash. Ash reloaded his shotgun, and readied a stungrenade. He threw it between the two thugs. The grenade exploded with a loud bang, a white flash and a lot of smoke. Ash ran up to the thugs, and shot them, clearing the threat. After the smoke cleared, he looked around. The two thugs were dead, since one of them was missing a part of his head. The other one had an open torso. Ash reloaded his shotgun, and walked inside the room where the three thugs came from.

"The shots came from this way!", a gangmember yelled, while running to the platform. Four gangmembers followed him, all armed with shotguns. The first one had a 9mm pistol. Ash heared them coming, and readied another stungrenade. When the thugs ran around the corner, Ash threw the grenade, and jumped back. When the thugs saw the grenade, it was too late. It went off, and Ash emptied his shotgun in them. A little later, five bodies lay on the floor, three with at least one limb shot off. Ash stepped over them. "You guys should have taken a real job.", he grinned, and walked onward, while reloading his weapon. After a few moments, he saw a steel door. 'Main Controlroom' said a sign on it. Ash checked his stuff. Two stungrenades, but still plenty of ammunition. "I've reached the control room. Have your men ready, because this could get very ugly.", he said through his headset. "Copy that. We are ready and waiting. Out.", the captain replied. Ash took a step back, and shot the lock. He then kicked the door open, and threw a stungrenade inside. Shots came from the room, and Ash stepped out of the door-post quickly. The grenade went off, and Ash fired a few shots in the room. He could tell by the screaming that he had hit at least one. "Get outta here! We have to leave! Now!", a voice yelled. "What about you, boss? Let's go!", another voice said. "No! I finish this one myself! He won't take me alive!", the gangleader said. Ash took a quick look in the room, and saw the remaining thugs leaving through a backdoor. Ash reloaded his weapon, and contacted the SWAT captain. "They're leaving! Surround the station! Don't let them get away!", Ash shouted. "Copy! Get the leader! Out!", the captain replied. Ash looked inside room, and saw nobody. He stood up, and walked through the door. He saw a stairway, which led under the station. Ash walked downstairs, ready for anything. Or so he thought.

After he stepped on the next set of stairs, he saw a thug aiming his gun. He fired, and the bullet hitted the shotgun, making it useless. Ash jumped backwards, and threw the shotgun away. He rolled out of the line of fire, and grabbed his pistol. Taking a quick look, he emptied a full clip of ammunition at the thug. A few bullets hitted him, and he fell down. Ash stood up, and slammed a full clip in his weapon. Then he walked down the stairs, and through the door. He ended up inside the generatorroom. Shots were fired, and Ash hitted the dirt, and took another one down. "Boss! Cops have surrounded the station! We can't get away!", a thug yelled. "I don't care! We have to deal with this guy!", the leader yelled, and fired a few shots. Ash took cover, and fired his remaining bullets. "Captain! Shoot anyone that gets out! I'll take care of their leader!", Ash yelled. "Copy that! Out!", the captain replied. A firefight ensued, and all thugs were killed. The leader refused to give up. "You will die! DIE!!!", he yelled, and continued to fire his weapon. When he had to reload, Ash made his move. He jumped out of cover, and fired his weapon. He managed to hit the weapon, and the hand of the leader. "AAAAHHHH!!!!", he yelled. "It's over. Lay down!", Ash commanded. The leader looked with a hatred face, and kneeled. With his good hand, he suddenly took a knife, and with a loud scream, he charged at Ash. Ash aimed his weapon, and emptied his clip in the leader. A gurgling noise came out of his throat, and he fell down. Ash reloaded his weapon, and contacted the captain. "I'm done. The leader is dead.", he said. "Copy that. Good job, Major.", the captain said. SWAT agents came in the room. "There he is.", Ash said, while pointing at the leader. He then holstered his weapon and walked outside. "Mind if I use the phone?", he asked the captain. "Not at all. Here you go.", the captain replied. Ash dialed a number. "Mission Accomplished. Ready for retrieval.", he said. "Good. We'll hold a debriefing when you get back. Well done.", a voice replied. Ash hung up, and returned the phone. Then he waited for his ride home.


	4. Old Friends Reunited

****

4. Old Friends Reunited

Ash walked out of the helicopter, when it landed on the roof. He returned his weapons at the armoury, and walked to the debriefing room. "Ah, Ash. Welcome back. Congratulations on a mission well done.", the leader said. Ash nodded, and gave his report. "So, you killed the gangleader? Well, too bad for him. Anyway, we have some disturbing news.", the leader said. "But before I start with that, I call in your teammates.". The door opened, and Misty and Pikachu entered. "Hello, Ash.", Misty said. "Hello. Amused yourself while I was gone?", he replied. The leader interrupted them. "There's no time for this. We have more important matters to discuss.", he said. Ash and Misty nodded. "You mentioned that before. What's the disturbing news?", Ash asked. The leader showed him a picture of a man. "I know this guy. That's Butch, from TR.", Misty said, looking at the picture as well. 

"Yes, we confirmed that. He used to be a simple member, but recently we heard that he was transferred to the so called "Black Team". This team consists of lethal assassins and mercenaries, who will do anything for the right price. After his transfer, he became the leader of that team.", the leader said. "I don't believe it. A simple grunt, and in a matter of moments he is a leader of a group mercearies?", Ash said. "That's what puzzles us too. We know he wasn't really successful in the past.", the leader said. "But that's not important. We have information that he is underway to Pewter City, by means of ship. He left from Olivine City. His boat is still underway for another ten hours, before he reaches Vermillion City. We have a contact there, who has all the details about Butch's plans.", he continued. "And what is this plan?", Ash asked. "A general from the army is currently in Pewter City. Butch orders, for as far as I know, is to kill him.", the leader said. "Seems urgent. But by means of helicopter we can travel faster, straight to Pewter City. So when do we leave?", Misty asked. "Not anytime soon. You both need a rest. Return to your quarters, and report back here in six hours. I'll give you your orders then. Dismissed.", the leader said.

Six hours later, Ash, Misty and Pikachu arrive at debriefing room. "Ah, there you are. I hope you three had enough rest, because this mission is getting more difficult by the minute.", the leader said. "What do you mean?", Ash asked. "Well, we didn't calculated the distance right. Butch will arrive in just one hour in Vermillion City.", the leader said. "Damn! We have to hurry!", Misty said. "Good. You orders are simple. Once you get in Vermillion City, go to the Pokemon Centre. Our contact is waiting there. He has already arranged rooms, and confirmed that Butch has a room there as well. That gives us some time to spare. If you get your equipment now, you can make it to Vermillion in half an hour. That is all. Go now, and remember that failure is not an option.", the leader said. "We know. By the way, who is our contact?", Ash asked, while walking to the door. "A sergeant from the army. I believe his name is Brock Slate.", the leader said. Ash and Misty froze for a second, and then all three of them left for the armoury to get their equipment.

"Who would have guessed that Brock is our contact?", Misty said. "Not me. Now let's go. We don't have much time!", Ash said, and together they ran to the armoury. Getting their stuff, the took the elevator to the roof. They stepped in the helicopter, and left for Vermillion City. During the flight, they readied their gear. Ash picked his 9mm pistol, with a silencer, and loaded it. He holstered it afterwards. He took his knife, and secured that against his belt. Misty had the same gear as Ash, and prepared it too. They kept silent for the rest of the flight. Twenty minutes later, ten minutes earlier than expected, the arrived at Vermillion City. They had passed the ship on their way. When they landed, the got out, and ran to the Pokemon Centre. The helicopter returned to their headquarters. Inside, they immediatly spotted Brock, sitting on a bench. They walked up to him. "Good to see you, old friend.", Ash said. Brock looked up and saw his friends looking down at him. He smiled for a moment, and then he returned serious. "Sorry, we don't have time for small talk. I'll show you to our room, so we can plan our mission there.", he said. "Deal. Lead the way.", Ash said, and he, Pikachu and Misty followed Brock to the first floor. They entered their room, and Brock locked the door. "So, now we don't have to be afraid that we are disturbed. Have a seat.", he said. Ash took a chair, while Misty sat on the bed. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap. Brock took also a chair, and sat down. "I suggest your boss has briefed you two?", he asked. "Not completely. Give us the details.", Ash said. "Well, I have Butch's plans, that were copied by spies. The main plan of Butch is to kill the general when he leaves Pewter City. The general will come here, by car, making him a perfect target.", Brock said. "But how does he plan to do that? I mean, he can't snipe it, because the car is armored.", Misty said. "I know that, but the fact is, is that the car is here.", Brock said. "Why is that? That's way to dangerous!", Ash said. "I know, but the car had some problems. So they took it here, because there was no garage in Pewter City that could fix it.", Brock explained. "So, Butch arrives here, sneaks out at night, searchs for the car, plants a heavy bomb on it, and waits for the general to come here. Then, he pushes a button and: mission accomplished for him, mission failed for us.", Ash said. "Impressive Ash.", Misty said. Then they heared a shiphorn. The ship had entered Vermillion City.

Ash took his binoculars, and looked at the passengers. "There he is.", he said, and saw Butch walking with a large suitcase. Ash passed the binoculars to Misty. "Here, have a look.". Misty saw Butch too. "He hasn't changed much. But I don't know why he is alone. Wasn't Cassidy normally with him?", she asked. "She's dead. Didn't you know? She was killed in a firefight with the police.", Brock said. "Really? When?", Ash asked. "Two years ago, I believe.", Brock replied. "Hmmm. Never mind that.", Ash said. "Hey, he's coming this way. Let's get ready.", Misty said. "Remember, that we can strike only at night. I've already informed Nurse Joy of the situation. She will call us when he has checked in.", Brock said. At that moment, the phone rang. Brock picked up. "Yes? Yes, that's me. Okay, thanks.", he said, and hung up. He then turned to his friends. "He has checked in, and has the room next to us. So we have to be careful now.", he said. After a while, they heared someone in the room next to theirs. "Showtime. We wait until night. I'll take the first guard, with Pikachu. You two get some sleep.", Ash said. "Alright. I'll take the next watch.", Misty said, and lay down on her bed. She fell asleep a few seconds later. "Brock, you take the last guard.", Ash whispered. Brock nodded, and fell asleep in his bed. Ash attached his silencer at his pistol, and checked it. "Ready to go. Now we wait, buddy.", he told Pikachu. It looked up at his teammate, and agreed with him.

Ash woke up Misty. "Hey, its your turn.", he said. He didn't look very tired. "Right. Well, I let you know if something happens. But then they heared something in the room next to theirs. A little noise, a door that opened, and the closed. Footsteps going down the hallway. "I'll check it out, you wake up Brock.", Misty said, and picked up her silenced pistol. She carefully and silently opened the door, and saw Butch walking downstairs. She followed him, and saw him trying to open the door. "Shit. Well, than I have to find another way out of this shithole.", she heared him say. He picked up his suitcase, and walked to a window. After unlocking it, he crawled out and walked away. Misty followed him, and crawled through the window as well. Ash, Pikachu and Brock had came downstairs. "You wake up Joy, Brock. We'll finish this.", Ash said, and grabbed Pikachu. They too crawled out of the window and followed Misty into the darkness.


	5. Mission Two: The Assassination

****

5. Mission Two: The Assassination

Ash and Pikachu caught up with Misty. "There he goes, he walks straight to the garage where the car is!", she whispered. "Allright, we don't have much time. We must stop him.", Ash said, and followed Butch. Butch had arrived at the garage, and Ash and his team took cover. Butch looked around, and picked the lock on the door. After a few minutes, he managed to get it open, and walked inside, and closed the door. "Damn, we have to find another way in. If we go through the door, than he will see us for sure.", Misty said. "You're right. We could try the roof. Let's go!", Ash said, and all of them sneaked to the garage as well. "Pikachu, take this rope, and attach it somewhere on the roof, so that we can climb up.", Ash told his partner. "Pika.", it replied, and with the rope it hurried on the roof, and secured it. Ash and Misty climbed up, and looked around a bit. "There, that window. We could use that to get in.", Misty said. They sneaked to the window, and looked down. The saw a light, and Butch sitting next to car. His suitcase was open, although they couldn't see what was in it. "Alright, her goes.", Ash said, and tried to open the window.

Butch was still working on the car. He looked in his suitcase, and took a bomb out of it. It was fairly large, and had at least three packets of C4 on it. "Heh, when this thing goes, the general goes with it!", Butch said. He crawled under the car, so he couldn't see that two people and a Pokemon entered the garage as well. Ash, Pikachu and Misty landed quietly on the ground, and took cover behind some closets. "Well, we cannot wait any longer. We have to stop him now.", Ash said. "You two go around the left, so that you end up behind him. I'll confront him from the front.", he ordered his partners, and with that he walked quietly to Butch, who still hadn't noticed anything. Misty and Pikachu walked around the other cars, also to Butch. Ash was the first one to arrive.

Butch crawled back from the car. He looked up, and stared straight in the barrel of a silenced pistol. "Hey there Butch, long time no see.", Ash smirked. Butch looked terrified. He stared at Ash, the one that had foiled his plans so much. "Well, I see that you have grown older, Ash. But you're attempts to stop me by yourself are futile.", he said. "Who said that he was alone?", a voice said behind him. He turned around, and looked into Misty's weapon as well. A angry looking Pikachu stood beside her. "Shit.", was all the Butch could say. "You said it. Now, we are going to the police, and turn you in. If you don't co-operate, than we just have to shoot you.", Ash said. "Heh, go ahead, take me to the cops.", Butch said, now standing up and grinning. "But I'll be out within a day.", he continued. "Not with all this stuff you are putting on the car. You won't get out of jail that easily.", Misty said. Butch lowered his hands. "Keep your hands were I can see them.", Ash demanded, pointing his weapon at Butch's head. Butch did as he was told. "Now let's get out of here. Go ahead, through the door.", Ash said, and all three of them walked out of the garage. But outside, Butch quickly grabbed from under his jacket a silenced Uzi. "I won't be taken alive!", he yelled, and started to fire. Ash, Pikachu and Misty hitted the ground. Ash took aim, and shot Butch in his hand. "Ahhhhh!!!", he screamed, and started to run. "HOLD IT!", Ash yelled. Butch kept on running, while grabbing with his good hand a small control device. Ash saw it, and turned to his team. "Get out of the way! He's gonna blow up the garage!", he yelled. Pikachu and Misty quickly jumped out of the garage, while Ash ran after Butch. Butch pressed the device, and with a loud explosion the garage was destroyed. "GO BACK TO THE CENTRE! I'LL GET HIM!", Ash yelled, and continued his pursuit after Butch.

Butch kept on running. Ash was hot in his tail. "Butch! There's nowhere to run or hide! Give it up!", Ash yelled. Butch continued to run. Ash aimed his gun while running, stopped for a moment, and shot Butch is his leg. Butch fell down, and tried to crawl away. Ash walked up to him, and stopped in front of him. Butch looked up. "Damn you…", he growled. "Give it up, Butch. You're out of options.", Ash said. Butch grinned, and took from his belt a pistol. "No, I always have one for emergencies.", he said, and aimed at Ash. "Then so be it.", Ash said, and aimed his weapon at Butch. Butch spanned his finger around the trigger. "I said before, your people won't have me alive. And if I die, then my people will still win in the end.", Butch said. "You know, Butch, you are right about one thing you just said.", Ash said, and pointed his gun at Butch's head. He pulled the trigger. Butch head gave a shock when the bullet hitted his head. He then fell down, dead. Ash holstered his weapon, and ran off to Vermillion City's Pokemon Centre.

The next morning, Butch's body was found by some trainers, who immediatly called the police. Ash and his team had spend the night at the Pokemon Centre. Ash woke up, and saw that he was the only one in the room. He yawned, and stood up. He washed himself, and got dressed. Then Misty walked in, followed by Pikachu. "Morning. They found him.", she said. "Morning. Well, I knew it wouldn't take long to find him.", he replied. Brock walked in. "Finally awake? There has been a report on the TV this morning. The police gave a full list of what he was involved with.", he said. "Well, mission accomplished. I just called HQ and they don't have any urgent assignments for us at the moment.", Misty said. Then they heared a small buzzing sound. "Sorry, my phone.", Brock said. "Sergeant Slate speaking. Yes sir, I'll leave here immediatly.", he said, and hung up. "What is it?", Ash asked. "My unit is called into action. A fraction of a terrorist group is fighting again.", he said. "Well, too bad we can't help you on your duty.", Misty said. "I know. Well, I just get my stuff and I'm out of here.", he said, and packed his things. Then all of them walked down, outside. A army jeep was waiting. The driver saluted Brock, and he saluted back. "Sir, you can put your stuff in the back.", the corporal said. Brock did as he was told, and then he took a seat next to the corporal, who started the engine. "Well, I hope to see you two again.", he said. "Same here, old friend, same here.", Ash said. And with that, the jeep left. Ash, Pikachu and Misty waved until they couldn't see the car anymore. "Well, have any ideas?", Ash asked. "Let's go to Cerulean City. I already told our boss that we should be there for a day or two.", Misty said. "Fine. Let's get our stuff then, and leave here.", he said. And with that, they packed their stuff and left for Cerulean City.

Upon arriving, they headed to the gym, which was surprisingly standing. Misty punched in her access code. These days, you never can be too careful. "Anybody home?", she yelled. No answer. "Guess nobody is home, then.", Ash said. "Well, let's go to the livingroom then.", Misty suggested. Ash nodded, and with Pikachu on his shoulder, the followed Misty into the livingroom. "Hey, there's a note on the table.", Misty said, and picked it up. It read:

__

Dear Misty,

If you read this, then we have decided to take a small vacation to Cinnabar Island. We will be staying there for two weeks. Sorry that we couldn't tell you this any sooner, but you are hard to reach when you are gone. 

Oh, by the way, we have informed the city that there are no gym battles for this timeperiod. So that means you can relax a while when you are here. Well, you now the drill as always.

Greetings, also to Ash and Pikachu, if they are with you;

Violet, Daisy, Lilly

Date: 12-08

Misty checked her watch. "Today is 15-08. There away for three days now.", she said. "Well, that leaves us three with the gym.". Ash walked around, and putted his backpack down. "Mind if I take a shower?", he asked. "Sure, go ahead. I'll go to the Pokemon Centre and check my sister's Pokemon. Be back soon.", she said, and left the gym. Ash walked up the stairs, with Pikachu hot on his tail. "You go to my room. And stay alert, buddy.", Ash said to his friend. And while he walked to the bathroom, he though to himself, _"I wonder how long it lasts before we are called into action again."_.


End file.
